Sins of the Fathers Sequel to The Curse
by LorGilFan
Summary: This is actually the continuation of The Curse it deals more with the whys of the situation they are in. It's the official last story in the series that began with The Decision.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is the last story in the series that began with The Decision. Officially it is the (continuation or Sequel) to The Curse. I am planning to write a story that covers the year and half between Trouble in Texas and Cassie Winchester, however, at some point.

Sins of the Fathers

"…pass to the third and fourth generations"

They were camped out in Joshua's study/game room. It was a large office that also had a secondary area for video games. Yea, Joshua was just a big boy with his toys. Sam had the desktop; Joshua was on his laptop sitting on the office floor while Dean had the other laptop in the game room on the floor. There were just too many things about witches needed to learn for one night. Joshua rubbed his eyes as Sam yawned and Dean nodded off. They had been at it for five hours with barely a break. When Sharon asked them what they were up to they had informed her they were researching. She shook her head at Joshua and walked away. He had begun to think that morning romp in the sack had never happened though he hadn't really had a chance to talk to her all day.

----

Sam's phone rang and he jumped; he could see it was Missy.

"Awww that's sweet, late night booty call," Dean laughed.

A minute later Sam's face went pale as he handed Dean the phone.

"Hello?" Dean said uncertainly.

"Cassie is in the hospital," Missy said.

"Give me the phone," Cassie demanded in the background.

"Dean, I told her not to call, I'm going to be fine," she said into the phone now.

"What happened? Just tell me, okay," he said running his hand through his hair as he watched Sam tell Joshua.

"I was attacked but I'll be fine," she said quietly.

"I'm coming home I'm leaving now okay."

His brothers where watching him.

"Please don't come."

"Why not you're hurt I'm coming don't argue with me on this," he said loosing it and for once just going with it. Sam couldn't watch he stood near the door as his brother's tears flowed freely. After a deep breath Dean wiped the tears away with his hand.

Cassie was quiet.

"Cas?"

"Because you'll just leave again," she said trying not to cry.

"We'll discuss it when I get there, you can't stop me from coming. I love you," he said hanging up.

Sam looked at Dean with a frown on his face. He told him that Cassie had been in surgery. Dean didn't respond he only clinched his fist as he nodded.

----

"You have to go, but you need to rest a few hours first." Joshua said solemnly.

He showed Dean to the guestroom so he could sleep a while. Dean's mind was wide awake and full of questions but he had to relax. She's okay, she's in the hospital. His eyes welled up with tears again. Attacked? Surgery? She must be pretty bad but she still argued with me. He smiled to himself then took a deep breath. I have to sleep he said a few more times before he finally did. He woke up at seven a.m. and was mad that they let him sleep so long.

"Guys I have to go."

"Drive careful and don't worry we will take care of the situation,here," Joshua said as he eyed Sharon who was in the room with them as he gave Dean a hug something Joshua seemed comfortable with but Dean rolled his eyes at Sam behind Joshua's back.

"Yes, you just take care of Cassie," Sam grinned as he patted Dean on the back. Before he went out the door Sharon told him she was sorry about what happened to his wife; he nodded to let her know he heard her but didn't turn around. His new mission was to take care of his wife and daughter. He finally left after giving Sam the supplies from the trunk.

----

He drove fast but tried to be careful and arrived safely in under twelve hours. He went straight to the hospital were Missy was in the waiting room with Jessica they were the first two people he saw. She got up to give him the baby and a hug.

"How is she?" Dean asked as he kissed Jessica before putting her on his shoulder.

"You know Cassie she's resilient. She asked you not to come because she misses you so much when you're gone. I know I miss Sam like crazy."

Dean nodded, "I know I always hate to leave her but I couldn't let her do this alone."

He sat down for a moment as it hit him again; Cassie and Jessica could have been killed while he was off worrying about the past though he was glad that his father was in a place to get well.

"Mary Ann is with her now you may want to go get some coffee; it looks like she's coming out."

Mary Ann still hated Dean for his lack of attention to his young family, so he decided the coffee sounded good as he left the area.

He and Jessica went in to see Cassie about a half hour later. Dean wasn't sure what to expect but was glad to see her outer damage included only a butterfly bandage on her forehead plus a few bruises on her arms. Of course what he couldn't see was what worried him.

"Such a stubborn ass," she said with a smile when she saw him. He was wearing his favorite worn jeans, boots and the Metallica t-shirt she bought him for their last anniversary. His hair was slightly long and he needed a shave, _damn, he looked good_. She felt like she hadn't seen him in weeks when it had only been five days.

"Such sweet words from such a sweet mouth," he said as he pushed his lips to hers and left them there while he sighed before he began to suck her top lip. She pushed him away to look in his eyes

"I'm not supposed to get excited," she grinned.

"Oh, so that was working. You know how I like to be thorough," he teased as he reached to kiss her cheek this time.

He could be such an adorable pain in the butt sometimes but she loved him. She didn't blame him for what happened to her but she knew he would feel responsible. Jessica was just as happy to see him as she had been. She seemed so content just sitting in his lap doing nothing. Dean watched Cassie he could tell she was pain though she tried to hide it. When she told him she had shot one of the guys in the leg Dean wasn't that surprised he was upset to found out she had a miscarriage because of what happened to her.

----

"Did you know we were pregnant?"

She couldn't help but smile at the use of the word WE.

"No, but I tried to tell you it's easier to get that way right after you have a baby," she said looking at him sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said taking a deep breath to keep his emotions under wraps.

"Now when they get this guy it may or may not be considered murder. The law about a fetus being a human is pretty iffy at best, but I wasn't very far along," she frowned.

She was quiet a minute.

"I had to have surgery to repair some damage but they say I will be fine and able conceive in the future," she added staring at him.

He looked in her eyes as Jessica cooed against his chest. _She loved her daddy's voice._

"You fought them didn't you? That's how you got the bruises?"

----

She nodded with tears running down her face, "The police were able to get the DNA for them from under my finger nails. I scratched and kicked them they won't be able to forget me. All I could think about was they couldn't find Jessica," she stated as she looked in his hazel eyes.

"I would expect nothing less from you," he said kissing Cassie's cheek again as Jessica looked up at them.

"The house is a mess they wrote racial slurs on our walls, tore up everything they could find if I hadn't broken free to lock myself in the bedroom just long enough to get the gun... I can't even think about it."

He couldn't sit on the bed because he didn't want to jostle her so he pulled the chair up as close as he could.

"Let's not talk about it now, okay," he said as he fought his tears this time.

----

The nurse came in to check Cassie and suggested she should rest a bit so Dean took Jessica out to talk to Missy who was working on a paper in the waiting room.

"You're still here?"

"Actually I'm leaving shortly to go clean up your house with some friends after the cops are done there."

"I should do that."

"No Dean you take care of Jessica and Cassie. We want to do this for you guys."

"I'm going to buy us a house I decided," Dean announced.

Missy agreed that was a good idea, the area nearest to the college wasn't the greatest.

"Maybe Jessica might even like a puppy," Missy said as she watched the quiet baby.

Missy left a little bit later after insisting he could stay at her house while theirs was being repaired. She really didn't want him to see all the blood knowing Cassie probably hadn't gotten around to telling him all the gory details in her state of mind.

----

Dean went to the nurse's station to find out where he could warm the babies milk since they didn't use microwaves and Cassie couldn't feed her because of the medication.

The nurse led him to their break room were he could use a pan to warm the milk.

"Thank you," he said as she held Jessica while he did the warming, just enough so that it wasn't cold.

"Such a little cutie," the nurse said as she gave Jessica back to Dean.

"She is isn't she?" he said as he thanked her again.

He was in the waiting area feeding Jessica when Sam phoned.

"What's up?" he said as he pried the bottle out of her hungry mouth.

He was surprised she didn't complain.

"How are things going there?" Sam asked.

"As well as can be expected I still don't know the whole story just enough to realize I am not leaving here for a while."

"That's as it should be man she needs you're sorry ass there with her," Sam teased.

"I love you too man," Dean said as he watched Jessica sucking her hand patiently.

"Call me back next time with an update not just to harass me okay. I have to finish feeding Jessica," Dean said with a smile in his voice.

"Alright Mr. Mom, tell Cassie we're praying for her. Hold on a sec."

"Hey Dean, you did the right thing man. I'll see you again soon," Joshua said before they hung up.

----

Sam stayed the next night at Joshua's house since he didn't want to go back to the hotel alone. Sharon made an attempt at being nice, half hearted as it was Sam appreciated it. He phoned Missy once he was settled in for the night.

"How are you doing?" as he lay on the queen sized bed. The room was a nice sized with a full restroom and a patio.

"I'm okay I have two minds about what happen to Cassie, I wish I had been there to help but the same thing could have happened to me," she said with concern.

"I know you two are like sisters. Do you know if they have a lead on the guys?"

"Cassie told them what she could; she believes that one of them was the brother of a guy that used to bother her a few years back when she was in college."

Sam was quiet.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt but sad for Dean and Cassie, you know."

Missy sighed.

"Sam, you should have seen the place there was so much blood I almost threw up when I walked in the door. Cassie fainted before they could get her on the stretcher."

"But its good you made it in time to get Jessica, I'm sure Cassie was glad to see you," he said sad for all that had happened.

"I love you Sam," Missy said trying to break the wave of sadness that seemed to over take them both despite the distance.

"I love you too, I wish I was there I know this affected you…" his voice broke as he wiped his tears away.

"I wish you were here too but things happen for a reason, not that I would want my best friend ever hurt. Maybe Dean needed to come home for another reason we don't see yet. Did you know he is buying a house now?"

"What?"

Missy told him what Dean said earlier, Sam was surprised but happy that it could mean Dean was finally beginning to take his marriage seriously. Sam had been concerned since they were on the road a lot that Dean hadn't quite gotten in his head that marriage was more than spending a few days a month with your family, something that bothered Sam from the beginning.

----

Sharon was in the shower the next night when Joshua got in the bed he could hear her singing and it got on his nerves. She had been hot and cold the last couple days and he knew they needed to talk but when she came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face he did the unthinkable. He read her mind, but regretted it immediately. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket off the bed as he went to sleep on the couch leaving Sharon to stare after him. He knew it was a bad idea but he never expected to find out his wife was having an affair. He felt as sad as when he picked up the phone when he was eight to hear Missouri and his Dad talking about his Mom being a witch. Until his brothers came along he always thought his gift just didn't fit in his boring life but now hopefully he would be able to use it for good. He decided to let Sharon think she was getting away with it a while longer after a few minutes of considering the knowledge he thought he could work the situation to his advantage.

----

Joshua had plenty of vacation time saved up he was working for the same company that he was employed by in Chicago but in a different position. The next morning he left for work after letting Sam know he was taking a few weeks off so he could help him find the cure for the curse.

"That's great," Sam said with a grin at his older brother who was dressed in slacks with a polo shirt. He wore Italian leather loafers as casually as he had his sneakers the night before. His look complemented his suntanned skin; he looked like a GQ model.

"How bout I pick you up for lunch so we can visit Dad before we go over some things?" Joshua asked as he headed for the door.

Sam nodded, still happy to be able to spend some time with his elder brother family. All those years he and Dean thought they were the only Winchester boys. Bethany came in the room to see who was in the kitchen with her sitter, Vonnie, a twenty something Spanish woman, following behind her.

"Hi Uncle Sam," Bethany said as Vonnie, put her in the high chair.

"Good morning," Sam said as he ruffled her hair.

He and Bethany had a good morning of coloring and watching educational television. Sam loved the company but he noticed her creations today were strictly two year old versions. He was happy she did have a normal life most of the time.

----

They decided to keep Cassie a couple more days just to be on the safe side but Dean figured they knew it would be easier for her to relax at the hospital. She, on the other hand was ready to leave.

"It's best for you to stay here and rest," Dean said as he played with Jessica in his lap.

"The nurse said I could stay the night and there is a portable crib for Jessica, so we aren't leaving you tonight, Baby."

"Thanks for coming Dean," she said with tears in her eyes.

Dean picked up the baby so they could stand by the bed.

"I'm here because you have my heart and this is where I belong," he said as he attempted to kiss her but Jessica grabbed her hair and Dean had to gently pry her little hands open to get Cassie's hair out.

"It's okay she does that all the time," Cassie grinned while Dean moved Jessica to the other shoulder so he could successfully get a kiss.

----

Joshua had called in someone to keep a watch on John at the hospital, an ex-military friend of his stood on guard outside the door; every now and then he would ask John if he needed anything. Joshua had hoped that would give his father some peace of mind. He also updated him on the situation with Dean and Cassie. John felt sad for his son. He of all people knew how it was to see someone you love in pain. _Oh Dean I tried to stop you but you wouldn't listen; though I can see how falling in love could be appealing. Maybe not all of us are destined to be happy in love. _Is it better to love in pain than to not love but live without experiencing that high? _Poor Dean, such a hard life but Cassie has brought you a little bit of joy and it may be the only glimpse of heaven you ever see._

TBC

Pls leave feedback but no flaming please.


	2. Chapter 2

Sins of the Fathers

Part Two

Cassie had been home for almost two weeks before she finally told Dean the whole story he let her cry herself to sleep when she was done. He watched her sleep with tears in his eyes the same ones he had held in while she told him all about her ordeal. He didn't understand if there was a God why he let these things happen. Cassie had never hurt anyone; she was a loving woman from all that he had seen. He felt God, if he existed, had taken all his short comings out on the person that loved him the most. He just didn't understand how the cosmic realm worked. He had held her as long as he could but she really needed to relax against the pillows.

He felt like a good long talk with Sammy would help but he noticed it was after one a.m. on the bedside clock but he might just catch him since they were an hour earlier. He got up off the bed slowly to keep it from moving as he made his way to the kitchen to use the phone. Sam answered after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Are you up?"

"Yeah Dean, what's wrong?"

"I just tonight found out the whole story…. "he began before the tears flowed again.

Sam motioned for Joshua to pick up the other line, he didn't think Dean would mind a little more support but he would decide if Joshua should say anything as they went along.

After what seemed quite a long time Sam asked him if he were okay.

"I'm sorry; I know I sound like a blubbering idiot. I thought I was done crying. I hate feeling helpless you know that."

"I know you do but at times like these you really need to let the police take care of it. You don't want to go off in your anger end up in jail. That won't help Cassie or Jessica." Sam said as Joshua nodded.

"I know, it's just so wrong that this happened to her. I don't know when I'll be back there I can't even think about that now."

"You shouldn't think about being here, Cassie is your wife she should be the most important person to you."

"She is Sammy; I'm sorry she has replaced you," Dean teased trying to lighten the mood.

"That's cute, but I'm being serious."

"So am I, think about it; if someone but a gun my head and said we're going to kill your wife or your brother but you have to pick what would I do?"

Sam was quiet but Joshua chimed in.

"You would say nothing but turn the gun toward your on head and die in their places."

"Good answer, but how do I know that they wouldn't both be shot then?" Dean asked.

"That brings up a good point, we're going to have to look at the spiritual aspects of this curse," Sam said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because we are dealing with spirits and in that realm there is darkness but also good."

Dean was quiet he was having a hard time believing in that good side lately.

"You there?" Sam asked.

"I hear you Cassie has been doing research too we'll check it out on this end also. I should let you to go, thanks for listening."

Dean had always had issues with God but he had been through a lot in his few years on earth. Sam knew he was angry before but this thing with Cassie was really messing with his mind.

Dean yawned and turned around to see Cassie as she approached him slowly.

"I should let you go Sammy thanks for listening, you too Joshua," Dean said

"Baby, you should be in bed," Dean said as he guided her back to the bedroom.

Dean was sleeping on the sofa to keep from jarring her in his sleep. They hated being apart but usually he only stayed her bed until she started to doze. He walked her to the door of the room this time.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

He smiled she was worried about him instead of herself.

"I think we'll both be fine, get some rest?"

Joshua picked up John from the hospital a few days later to take him home with him. Sam had moved in for the duration since they had decided not to rush off to Kansas City but wait for John to heal up and rest. John didn't think he needed rest but he was out numbered by his two sons. The more he thought about Dean not being there the angrier he got. Had that woman encouraged him to disobey his father's orders? He knew Dean would never do that on his own, he was always a good little soldier. Cassie had to be evil to convince him to stay with her instead of doing his work. It was important to do the work until it was completed he always told Dean that.

"Hey," Joshua said as he knocked on the open door.

John just looked at him as he came in the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay? You were quiet at dinner tonight."

"I'm just frustrated that Dean won't come, he needs to be here," John said.

"No, Dad, he needs to be with his wife who just suffered a traumatic experience and their child."

John glared at his eldest. Joshua knew something was very wrong; he had met his Dad several times over the years but then he felt that the Elder Winchester was in control of himself. Now he clearly was not. Something had a hold of him, tightly.

"I'll let you get some rest," Joshua said as he reached to hug John. John allowed it only briefly then Joshua left.

Joshua was frustrated as he stood in the hall he tried to read John's thoughts but the distance wouldn't allow it. He went to Sam's room to tell him what he suspected.

"Something is wrong with Dad."

"Joshua, Dad is not used to having his orders disobeyed he has always been that way. Until recently Dean would have never considered not following Dad's orders no matter what; it would be his version of treason."

Joshua ran his fingers through his hair as he paced the room.

"No, I know something is wrong I could feel it when I was with him it was almost tangible."

Sam didn't know what to think.

"I do know Dean is there because he wants to be not because Cassie is forcing him; Dad should understand that. I never thought Dad would try to come between them this way," Sam said sadly.

"That's what I mean is illogical; John Winchester thinks things through he makes sense of them, he doesn't do random. But his reactions to Dean's so called disobedience is disjointed, argumentative, accusatory and most of all nonsensical. Houston, we have a problem," Joshua said as he tried to lighten the mood.

Sam smiled.

John knew what he had to do the next morning he phoned Dean. Cassie picked up but all John heard was singing noises. Dean was at the sink singing some hard rock classic while Jessica joined him vocally with the only sounds she knew.

"Da dada da," she said over and over as she hit the plastic spoons on her high table tray.

"Hello?" she said over the noise.

"Cassie?"

"John? Sorry for the noise Dean and Jessica are jamming, at least the think they are. Hold on."

Cassie waited for Dean to dry his hands before she gave him the phone.

"Dad, what's up?" Dean smiled at Jessica as she moved her mouth but no sound came out; she grinned at him with all her gums showing.

"Why are you saying that? Sam doesn't need me now he has you and Joshua to watch his back. Cassie is not the one making me stay here, I choose to stay," Dean said as Cassie turned to him when she heard her name mentioned.

Cassie pried the spoons from her disappointed daughter hands as she looked around for daddy.

"He'll be back," she said as she picked up the pouting little girl.

Joshua pretended to clean the kitchen while he tried to listen to John's end of the conversation before Sam came in with Bethany and sat down at the table.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Sweetie," Joshua said as he kissed her head.

"Morning," Sam added.

"Good morning, Dad is starting early being on Dean's case today," Joshua said as he looked in John's direction across the room.

"I thought about it when you left last night, the way he is acting about this is almost demonic. He is so obsessed he has rarely even spoken with either of us since he came home from the hospital," Sam said before he put the juice glass to his lips.

Joshua agreed he could see how John may have been influenced but he needed to get in his head to know for sure.

Cassie was in the kitchen cleaning up Jessica when Dean got off the phone. He hand wondered to the other part of the townhouse using the cordless so she was unaware of how the conversation had progressed. Dean didn't look happy when he came back to the kitchen though.

"I didn't want to wake you, you food is still warm in the oven," he volunteered.

"You didn't want to wake me so you and your sidekick sang at the top of your lungs?" she asked teasing him. He apologized as he kissed her.

He took Jessica so she could eat and they went into the living room to watch television.

Cassie was used to him mulling over things instead of just reacting like he used to when they first met. He would tell her everything she just had to be patient. She appreciated that consideration in him; he had changed for the better she just wished his father could see that. He wasn't the little soldier any longer but a loving caring man who had his own road to travel which sometimes included more than Sam and John.

Cassie watched the two of them: Dean faced the television Indian style while he put his mouth to Jessica's belly button and blew into it. Jessica giggled as she patted at his hair. They both laughed then he picked her up and did the same thing while he held her in the air. Then he gave her a break and put her on his shoulder again after he kissed her flushed cheeks. Cassie felt sad that John would want to take Dean from something he enjoyed so much. She took her empty plate to the sink with her back to Dean she took a deep breath as she tried to get past her tears. She was going to live in the moment. That's all that any of them could do.

After the conversation with Dean John was walking around the house like an angry bear that had been awaken from hibernation too soon. Joshua and Sam approached him hoping to clear the air.

"Dad, we're concerned about you and your obsession with Dean's presence," Sam stated.

"Dean will do the right thing even if that woman does have a spell on him."

Joshua and Sam looked at one another.

"Spell, you think Cassie is a witch? Why would you say that?" Sam asked with frustration.

"Dad, Sam has spent many hours with Cassie and Dean together he hasn't once seen a sign that she is any thing other than a woman in love with your son," Joshua said.

John looked at them.

"I would have never known it about your mother either."

He had a point but Joshua and Sam didn't buy it still. Joshua tried the mind reading again and got absolutely zilch it was like he wasn't thinking. He knew that wasn't possible because John seemed full of restless energy. If he was talking without thinking than what he was saying possibly came from another source.

They all went out to dinner that night just to do something different. Sharon and the kids were glad for a family night out. Bethany sat between John and Sharon in her high chair. Joshua hated to use his daughter but maybe she could get a reading on her grandpa. Dean seemed to like Bethany; probably because she looked so much like Mary.

"You have an amazing child," John said to Sharon as he patted Bethany's curls, since she was so near him.

"Thanks," Sharon said as she put Bethany's food on the tray.

Joshua was on the other side of Sharon, then Jon Jon nearest to Sam who was seated near his father. Joshua watched John who seemed disoriented he made a mental note to call the doctor to find out if there was something they could have missed when they checked John out. During the middle of their meal Sam grabbed his head as it began to throb he closed his eyes as he tried not to scream. Joshua saw him and went to guide him to the men's room. John got up but Joshua motioned to him that he would take care of it. Sam couldn't hold it in any longer as he let out labored breaths. He leaned over the sink as Joshua put water on his face then gave him a paper towel.

"You okay?"

"I had a vision of dad… he was sleeping while that thing whispered in his ears," Sam said as he looked at Joshua.

"Oh, that could be why I couldn't read his mind its just flowing out of him like facts he doesn't need to contemplate what to say. There is no way to tell how long this has been going on right?"

Sam shook his head.

"But the first time he made remarks about Cassie and Missy was when he came to visit us after Jessica was born right before they kidnapped him."

"I'm sorry about your pain but I think this helps us out to know what is happening to him."

Sam agreed. They would let Dean know but convincing Dad would be harder.

Dean never said anything all day about his conversations with John or the one he had later in the day with Joshua until they were in bed that night. He had Jessica on his chest fast asleep when he finally brought up the situation with Cassie. He had made a decision but he needed to discuss it with her.

"How do you feel about going to Kansas?"

"You mean all of us?" she asked unsure as she looked in her husband's hazel eyes as he watched for her reaction.

"Yes, Dad is in bad shape according to Joshua. He isn't even aware of what is going on," Dean answered.

"If you think that its best then we should go," she said believing he wanted to do the right thing for all of them.

He explained to her about Sam's latest vision and the disturbing revelation they figured out from it. Cassie wasn't that surprised since all the things John said regarding her had no relation to her life. She had been raised a Christian with sound values; she had felt strange just having pre marital sex with Dean but she loved him and hoped that some how they would be together in the end, despite the guilt she had experienced later on. Dean's way of thinking had been different than hers though she knew he loved her too even when she let him walk away the first time. Cassie had been saddened by her parent's death beyond comprehension but having Dean in her life had helped her see that the moments they shared were to be treasured. She hoped that her influence on him had been positive, inspiring and maybe something he could hold on to so it really hurt when his father had first accused her of being something other than wholesome and caring person that she was.

Dean watched her and knew she was considering what he had said.

"My Dad hasn't caused me to doubt you at any point, I hope you know that."

She nodded, glad to hear him say it, again.

"It hurt, you know, I just want to love you to the best of my ability," she said with her voice breaking.

He held her in his arms silently cursing the darkness that had seemed to engulf his family all these years. The one person who had given up a real life to be with him should not have to suffer for their "dark spots".

"Loving you has kept me sane, Baby, I really hope that you don't feel stuck with me. Our family is a hard pill to swallow even for me at times."

Cassie wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"I don't feel stuck; I feel blessed to be with you even though it has been strange, challenging and down right scary at times. I couldn't give you up if my life depended on it. "

Dean smiled as Jessica started to move around on his stomach.

"You should put her in bed so she can get some real rest," Cassie suggested.

After Dean put the baby in bed he lay back down to pull Cassie close again.

"The doctor said I'm well enough if you want to stay with me tonight. Just for sleeping, of course," she teased him.

A shadow came over Dean's face.

"I hate what those b-s----ds, did that to you I can't say enough how sorry I am about that."

Cassie didn't want to discuss it and she didn't look forward to the trial they would have to face when they got back from Kansas. The men had been caught then taken to jail but the whole assault situation was still something that had to be taken to a jury. Her lawyer believed that she shouldn't have a problem getting a conviction because the guys all had criminal histories including another assault charge. She closed her eyes as Dean watched as she cleared her throat again.

"I'm not looking forward to facing them in court," she said as she snuggled next to him.

"But you did the right thing and they have the evidence; maybe it won't go to trial.'

She nodded, " I hope not reliving that is …."

"I'm sorry I brought it up, but protecting you and Jessica is my job something it looks like I've failed miserably at," he said.

"I am the one who let my guard down; I was stupid so I suffered for it."

Dean disagreed he knew the people who hurt her where wholly to blame but talking about it hurt too much for both of them so they let it go.

Joshua and Sam tried to have a conversation with John that evening after everyone was in bed. They all sat in the living room pretending to watch the late news. Joshua and John were on the sofa while Sam sat opposite them in the recliner.

"Dad, are you having problems sleeping at night," Joshua asked as he watched his haggard father.

"It's probably just the new surroundings, I haven't rested well the last month or so then being left in that damp room didn't help," John said trying to perk up a bit.

"That could be it," Sam said as he looked at Joshua and hoped he would press it a little farther.

"But no bad dreams or anything strange like whispers or noises during the night?"

John stared at him for a moment like he was listening for something.

"Not really sometimes I feel uneasy when its time for bed; other times I am afraid to close my eyes," he confessed but I just figured I was wound up with everything going on.

"Dad, we think you're being influenced while you are at rest. Your mind is most relaxed when you're sleeping," Sam said trying to be comforting.

"Just say what you're thinking, boys."

"Sam had a vision that that thing is whispering to you in your sleep."

"In that vulnerable state you are receiving information that is a lie," Sam continued.

"It seems to be working on you like a software download, you are accepting it as fact without interference."

John thought about what they said. The things he had been spouting mostly were about Cassie and Dean. He liked Cassie why would he say bad things about her? Things to try to turn Dean against her? Dean had a level head and she had never kept him from hunting. John looked at them.

"Like brainwashing?"

"Exactly," Sam said.

"Your anger may have been the opening they it needed to get to you since we think it may have begun around the time you went back to Ohio."


	3. Chapter 3

Sins of the Fathers

Part Three

When John opened the door at Joshua's house that following Thursday morning he never expected to see Cassie and Jessica standing there. He could see Dean in the driveway getting the bags out.

"Hi Cassie," he said with a forced smile.

"Hey John," she replied before he reached to get Jessica from her.

Jessica began to cry and turned her head away from him while she held on tightly to Cassie.

Sam heard the baby's cries so he came to the foyer and took Jessica from Cassie arms with no problems.

"Hey Sweet Cakes," Sam said to Jessica as she smiled up at him.

Cassie was glad that Sam had come when he had. He took off out of the room with the baby after saying hello to her. Dean nodded in the general direction of his father as he came in with the bags a second later and John moved out of the way to make room. Cassie reached to get a bag just when Joshua showed up at the door.

"Welcome back Dean," Joshua said with relief on his face.

"I'll get that, Sis," he said smiling at Cassie as he took the bag from her.

"I assume you're Joshua," she smiled.

Dean cleared his throat so she turned around and grinned at him. _Cassie laughed to herself, no I only need one Winchester man in my life you don't have to worry._

Dean followed Joshua upstairs to the room he had for them. John was the only one besides the kids who didn't know they were coming to Kansas. Cassie nodded at John before she went in search of Sam.

She found him and the children; Bethany and Jessica in the Den. Bethany smiled up at Cassie.

"Your baby is pretty like you," Bethany said as she watched Jessica.

"You're pretty cute yourself," Cassie said as she ran her hand over the little girl's flyaway blonde curls.

Sammy was surprised at Dean's appearance when he walked in the room. His hair was longer and he had facial hair on his upper lip and chin.

"Hey you look like you ought to be riding a hog," Sam teased.

Dean gave him a big smile.

"You finally got a Harley to go with your biker boots?"

Cassie laughed, "Yea he did it."

"It's used but its great man, you would love it," Dean said as he grabbed Cassie for a quick kiss.

Joshua walked in the room clearing his throat.

"Cassie let Dean get a bike," Sam said to Joshua.

"No way, I always wanted one," Joshua smiled, "in that case kiss away" he added.

Sam laughed like he could stop them.

Jessica heard Dean's voice and began to make sounds.

"Dada baba dada."

"Hey that's my favorite song," Dean said as he went over to get the little girl from Sam.

"She should take a nap," Cassie said.

Before they left the room Cassie gave Sam a letter from Missy. He looked at Cassie with trepidation.

"It's not bad news," she assured him.

"Thanks for letting us stay here," Dean said to Joshua before he and Cassie took the baby upstairs.

"No thank you for coming we need to take care of Dad's situation."

Dean nodded as he made sure Cassie took her time.

John met Dean after he came downstairs again.

"I'm sorry son."

"I know it's not your fault but I know you aren't used to me disobeying you. I'm not used to it either but things are different now, Dad, there are other lives I have to take care of," Dean said.

Joshua was listening in the kitchen as he tried hard to be invisible.

"I hope you boys have a plan to keep this thing out of my head," John said as he grabbed his head.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

John shook his head but he looked like he was in pain.

"Every time I try to think my own thoughts my head hurts."

Dean guided his Dad to the kitchen table. Joshua sat down with them.

"Dad even if it hurts you have to try to think your own thoughts that is the only way to defeat it. You have to overcome evil with good," Joshua said.

"I think that is the best idea the pain may just be an illusion to keep you from saying what you need to say. Plus you have to help us find the cure in time."

John grabbed his head again and screamed. Sam ran into the room.

"What's going on?"

They told him about what had just happened.

"Well at least get him some Advil," Sam suggested.

Dean looked at his Dad with sadness in his eyes as he went up to the bedroom to get some of Cassie's Advil.

"Joshua, you think this is the only way?" Joshua nodded as Sam watched their Dad in pain.

They made him comfortable in his bed but they decided someone had to watch over him in case he got worse. Dean brought in the medicine and it was decided Sam would take the first shift. Dean and Joshua went to his study to talk after Joshua put the Bethany down for a nap.

"Grandpa will be okay Daddy," Bethany said before she closed her eyes.

"I hope so," Joshua said as he kissed her cheek.

Dean waited in the hall while hoping they would get some kind of break in this mess soon. Just a little time to relax again, of course that was always the calm before the storm.

The phone rang before Joshua came out of the room so Dean answered.

"Hello."

"Dean is that you?" Missouri asked.

"Yes, Hi."

"How is your Dad doing Joshua called me to see if I could help with him a few days ago?"

Dean told her the situation.

"Well I think you boys are headed in the right direction with the good versus evil theory but I have some journal entries that may give you more help. Maybe you could bring your family by later and pick it up. I would love to see your little one," she said.

Dean agreed he would do that when Cassie and Jessica woke up. Looked like he would have the overnight shift with Dad but that was fine with him.

"But why would it be important for Dad to be angry with me?"

"Because fear and anger are what these things seem to feed on." Joshua said as he sat down across from Dean.

"It seems is as though they have had to modify their plans over the years based on what we have done. We've basically kept them on their toes."

"Yea from taking Mom and Jessica I'm sure was a warning that our family was not in the clear until now threatening our children," Joshua said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Oh, Missouri has something for you Cas and I are going by later to so we will bring it back with us," Dean said as he got up off the sofa.

"Good hopefully it will help us."

Dean was shaving when Cassie woke up.

"Hey you, did your Dad say you had to shave?"

Dean wasn't amused so he kept shaving. Cassie just watched a few minutes before going to wake up the baby.

"We're going to Missouri's house, I hope that is okay," Dean said.

She brought the baby with her back to the bathroom.

"What?" he asked as she watched him silently holding Jessica who was making noises.

"Nothing," Cassie said as she turned to go back in the room but he stopped her.

"I don't need my father to tell me what to do and you should be nicer to me," he said with a smile.

"I know I'm sorry it just came out," she said as she watched him a moment longer before she went to dress the baby.

The rest of the family had dinner together but John was out of sorts. He tried conversing but it seemed like such a hassle for him to focus on a sentence that he gave up. After dinner Sam took John to the den to watch television while everyone else did their nightly duties. Sharon was at book club so Joshua put the dishes in the washer and took care of the kids. Joshua had hired a detective to watch his wife so he knew there was no book club. He already had pictures of her and another man that disgusted him; now he was just waiting for the right time. He hoped to wait until his family had gone so they wouldn't end up in the middle of the mess it was bad enough Jon Jon and Bethany would be the pawns in the whole sordid divorce.

Missouri was a bit surprised to see that Cassie wasn't a blue eyed blonde but she didn't let it show, or so she believed. Cassie knew right away she wasn't what the lady had expected but she didn't let it bother her. She and Dean had rarely spoken about race since their marriage they wore out the issue when they dated. He assured her it didn't matter to him; he loved her for who she was, she felt the same despite the frequent stares they received from strangers. Dean knew the attack on her had been racially motivated and it bothered him that people would want to hurt his wife for something she had no control over but beyond that something that wasn't anyone else's business, their relationship. It seemed to Dean life would be much easier if people let each other make their own individual choices instead of getting in each other's way.

They sipped tea while Missouri went to retrieve the journal pages. It was actually a small leather binder with several notebook paper pages inside that were yellowed and some were torn.

"Well John said for me to pass this on to Joshua when I thought the time was right. He didn't know were he would be or if he would even be alive when that time came," she said as she left the room with tears in her eyes.

Dean didn't know what to do and Cassie was a stranger to Missouri but she let Dean know it was his job to comfort her. He followed her into the study to see if she was okay.

"Dad will be fine, right?" Dean said as he stood in front of her.

Missouri shook her head. Dean went to his knees in front of her.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad you have to focus, okay," Sam said as he father seemed to be looking through him.

"Okay," John said before grabbing his head and closing his eyes tightly against the pain.

Sam could only watch and pray as his father took a deep breath and tried to relax a moment. Sam looked across the room to see the thing sitting in a chair.

"You can't help him you know," it said.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE," Sam stated loudly as it faded away as it laughed at them.

Joshua ran in the room when he heard Sam yelling.

"What's going on in here," he asked.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sins of the Fathers

Part Four

Dean gave Missouri a moment to gather herself before he asked the question again; he couldn't imagine his father was going to die.

"What do you mean?

She shook her head.

"He hasn't told me anything in so many words, but he seems to think that his death is imminent."

Dean got up and took the chair near the desk just before Cassie came in with Jessica.

"I can't believe that this thing is just playing with his mind. What else is going on? Is it something to do with mom or is he sick?"

Missouri was hesitant she had been telling John for years to be honest with the boys. All the times they risked their lives to kill something that may not even help with revenging Mary's death. She knew he loved them but he was so stuck in the past Missouri thought he was ruining their lives. She looked at Dean's little girl and was glad he had taken a chance on love. She thought Cassie was a beautiful lady she would have to let her know that she was glad Dean fell for her.

"Missouri?"

Sam apologized to Joshua for being to loud as he helped John lay down again.

"It's okay I was reading to Jon Jon, I should go back and finish. I will be back after that to give you a break until Dean gets back.

John looked at the ceiling as he willed himself to stay awake. His sleep patterns were off but he knew that since Cassie and Dean were here that thing might start all over again with something new. He had to focus his mind on something positive. He had to do it for his boys, his family. He knew that knowing what was happening was half the battle. _I am strong I've fought these things for years. I can do this I should be getting this curse figured out to save my grandchildren. My boys had the same right as everyone else to love and live their lives. I hate that they could lose their little ones because of something that I had a hand in._

Sam knelt beside his father as he lay on the sofa.

"Dad, I know you and Dean don't do sentimental but I just want you to know that I love you and I am praying for you to get better."

John looked at his son, his youngest and wondered how things had gotten so messed up.

"I'm sorry Dean there are just some things John insisted I keep to myself. I've probably said too much already."

Cassie agreed.

"We really shouldn't push this, Sweetie, it has to hurt her to not be able to tell you what she thinks you want to hear," Cassie defended Missouri.

Missouri reached to hold the baby and Jessica went right to her.

"Such a cutie. Cassie I wasn't disappointed that you weren't blonde or blue eyed. All of the Winchesters have said nothing but good things about you. I think even Sammy maybe harboring a crush on you; you better watch how you treat her Dean," Missouri teased him knowing that Sam was engaged.

She loved to give Dean a hard time.

Dean tried to be amused despite the fact that he was worried about his father.

"I appreciate that I know they all respect your abilities and opinions," Cassie replied.

Once they were back at the car Dean buckled Jessica in the car seat but noticed that Cassie was standing behind him.

"You okay?" he asked responding to the concerned look on her face as he reached for her hand.

"Just waiting for my kiss," she replied as she went into his arms.

"The baby isn't the only spoiled one in the family," he said as he kissed her passionately.

Missouri thought they had left but noticed their car, Cassie's Toyota 4Runner, still in the drive she could see them standing inside the driver side door. She was glad Dean had a passionate woman to love; she shook her head as she smiled and closed the front door.

"I married you so I could kiss when ever I wanted, I hope you can deal with that," she said as she looked in his eyes.

"I think I've dealt with it quite well, sassy lady," he said as he patted her on the behind before going around climbing in the driver's seat.

They had driven Cassie car, that had belonged to her mom before her death, since she never liked to have the car seat in the Impala.

Cassie noticed Jessica was already asleep again.

"It's been a busy day for her," she said to Dean as he backed out of the driveway.

"I'm feeling pretty tired too I hope I can get a nap in before watching Dad tonight," Dean said.

Dean gave Joshua the Journal to read while he helped Cassie up the stairs again though she insisted she was fine he felt better just being there for her. He carried their sleeping baby then watched as Cassie quietly changed her into her pajamas to put her down for the night in the portable crib. Dean landed on the bed like a brick, he was dog tired from driving all day plus his emotions were in knots from seeing his father and talking to Missouri. He just lay there looking at the ceiling.

"Why don't you take a shower so you can relax a bit?" she asked.

"That's a good idea, we can't leave Jessica alone or you could join me," he said with a smile as he went into the bathroom.

Cassie laughed to herself as she sat down to watch Jessica sleep until she could have her turn in the shower. He came out of the shower feeling frisky so they made love for the first time in almost a month, the first time since she was attacked. Initially she was a bit hesitant but he was extra gentle with her so she was able to relax and be with the man she loved, completely.

Joshua read the Missing Journal pages then lay the book on the table. He decided he wanted his brothers to read it too before they decided the next step so he went upstairs to give it to Dean. He knocked on the door with no realization of what was going on inside the room.

"Dean I want you to read this," Joshua said on the other side of the door.

"Um, okay hold on," Dean said as he looked at Cassie.

He got up to put on his boxers before he cracked the door open a bit. Joshua was surprised to see his brother's bare chest.

"What is it?" he said with his hair disheveled and lingering passion still in his eyes.

Dean cleared his throat, finally Joshua understood.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your …um…nap," Joshua smiled.

Dean smiled back as Joshua handed him the Journal and went back downstairs. Back in the room Dean checked on Cassie.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Dean, really you did well considering how long we waited," she said with a smile at his concerned look.

"I just didn't want to hurt you, Cas."

"I know," she said as he hugged her close to him.

Dean and Cassie read the Journal together and they could see clearly the conflict that John had with what he had to sacrifice to keep his child alive. It really helped Dean to see his father in a new light. John was a man in love with his wife that had to give up something to keep her safe. He felt the same way about Cassie and his daughter: he gave up precious moments with them to try to secure their futures. But his father had given up years of knowing his own child that had to be hard, he couldn't imagine giving his child up to be raised by someone else. His heart broke for his parents as he went over to look at his sleeping baby girl.

Joshua went to speak with John after he passed the journal on to Dean. He let Sam have a break.

"Hey Dad," Joshua said to John who was sitting up on the sofa having some refreshing water as he tried to clear his head.

"Hey son, I'm starting to feel a lot better, maybe I can sleep normally tonight."

"Good but Dean should stay with you in case. I just gave him the journal pages that Missouri was holding from you that you wanted her to give me."

John looked at him like he had no idea what he was talking about.

"The ones you wrote when Mom was away before I was born."

"Why did she give you those now?"

"She thought it would help us see how to get rid of the curse; though I know it was personal. I think that you believed you were doing what was best for me."

"Can you forgive me for asking someone else to raise you?" John asked as he looked in to Joshua's blue eyes that were so like his Mary's.

"There is nothing to forgive I had a good upbringing, they made sure I knew about you and my brothers. I even have pictures of mom and they even took me to church. I appreciate what you did though the reasons are the problem we have to deal with still today," Joshua said.

When Dean finished the Journal he took it to Sam who was sitting at the kitchen table reading a bible.

"Hey, Joshua wants you to read these," Dean said as he picked up the bible and looked at Sam.

"I think what we need may been in here," Sam said pointing to the bible.

"Maybe, but for now read this so we can get together with Joshua and you will have a clue what we're talking about. I'll take this up to the Christian in our family to see what she can find," Dean said referring to Cassie.

Cassie smiled when she saw Dean with the bible. He sat down beside her on the bed as she opened it up. She looked at him; he looked like a second grader in Sunday school eager to learn the secrets hidden in the Good Book.

Cassie's smile turned to a frown a moment later.

"Sweetie…"

"You only call me Sweetie when you want to advise me," Dean interrupted cautiously.

"But I just need to tell you that This Curse has to be fought in a way you Winchester's have yet to experience."

"What do you mean?"

"You are used to going out and killing these things using your anger and rage as part of the weapons against them because of what happened to your Mom and Jessica, but you can't get rid of this situation in that way. It won't work."

"How do you know? You haven't even looked inside yet," he said pointing the bible.

"I know you have to release your anger you said it yourself when you told me how to deal with that thing. I have been going through the bible to find some solace or a solution. Believe me; I would have never been able to come this far with you without that peace."

"You mean you would have left me by now?" he asked half joking.

"No, but it takes something extra to be in my position. You know I love you but I've needed my faith to deal with the hunting and you being gone but I don't regret it at all."

He was glad she had stayed she had always been willing to do whatever it took to be with him, despite their shaky beginnings. For a long time he thought it was just her stubbornness, of course, that wouldn't have been a compliment to him. She had trusted him to be gone months at a time all over the country, she had to believe that he had changed his MO from picking up women. How else could a woman allow her husband that much freedom? She had to have faith in something outside of herself. He kissed her forehead.

She hesitated as she saw the uncertain look on his face. She was afraid he would be angry, she wasn't attacking his choices but this would be a different kind of warfare, she decided to take the final leap.

"Don't forget our baby is in harm's way also. I have come to believe that maybe your father's insistence on going after this thing was a bad idea from the onset it's possibly what has brought us all to this point."

Dean had been having the same thought as he watched Cassie began to go through the pages of the bible he decided he shouldn't wait any longer to talk with his Dad.

He wasn't real comfortable with all them being in the same house either; it was too convenient for those they may want to get rid of all the Winchester in one attack. He told her he wanted to finally talk with his father before she handed him some papers.

"What are these?"

"My research from the last few weeks."

There was about eight pages but the first one caught his eye. It read LEGAL RIGHTS.

"Legal Rights? What is that all about?"

"You may want to read over them before you talk to your father or go over it with him," she suggested.

"In those pages you will get a better idea of what you're dealing with."

"Why don't you just tell me?" he asked her frustrated now.

"This seems to be a spiritual battle and you need to be prepared with what is in those pages as well as some of what is in here," she said pointing to the bible.

"So it needs to be something that means something to me?"

"Exactly, just telling you won't have the same effect."

"Dad has never been religious."

"It not about religion, it's about what you believe inside with all of your being."

"But the closer we get to the truth of this thing the more chance he will come calling again."

Dean nodded as he went to speak with John.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Sins of the Fathers

Part Five

Sam and Joshua left the room when Dean entered to speak with John.

"I feel like I need to apologize again for giving you such a hard time about putting your family in front of everything else," John volunteered.

"Don't worry about it; I didn't mean to be disrespectful to you before either," Dean said as he cleared his throat.

"Have a seat," John said as he pointed to the chair closest to the sofa where he was sitting.

Dean handed him the papers that Cassie had given him to review.

"What are these?"

"Information that may help us get rid of this curse," Dean said as he looked at John for the first time closely.

The lines around his eyes were more pronounced and dark circles were under them. He looked tired though he had plastered a smile on his face for his middle child.

----

Sam sat at the kitchen table re-reading the note from Missy while Joshua put together a snack for them in the kitchen

"Do you want to talk about it you've already read it at least five times."

Sam hesitated he knew Joshua didn't need any thing else on his plate right now.

"Whatever you have to deal with Sam, I am here to help you, besides I haven't had the chance over the years," Joshua said with a grin.

Sam told him about the note and Joshua wasn't surprised; he let Sam know that whatever decision he made would be fine with him. Sam left to go call Missy after he ate his sandwich and thanked Joshua.

----

Joshua was the first to hear the high pitch sound of Jessica's cry, the sound that would make you think someone had poked her with a diaper pin. He rushed up the stairs two at a time, a few seconds later Sam came up behind him. They knocked on the door.

"Cassie, you okay in there?"

Cassie opened the door with the crying baby in her arms; she looked upset.

Jessica reached for Sam as soon as she saw him. Her affection for him was only second to that of her father, they both were close to her little heart. She immediately settled down to a whimper as she put her head on his shoulder. Cassie went to sit on the bed just before Sharon opened the door across the hall.

"Everything okay?"

"It's fine," Joshua said before convincing her to go back in the bedroom.

"You okay?" Sam asked Cassie.

"That thing was here again; he harassed me saying that Jessica will die, that I should have chosen some other family to marry into. I tried not to respond with anger but it just pisses me off.'

Joshua smiled at her.

"We all have a right to be pissed off don't feel bad about that; I'm just glad you two are okay," he said.

Sam agreed as Jessica began to fall asleep on his shoulder. Sam smiled at the baby as she looked at him. _She's so innocent._

_----_

Sam's phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out with one hand and gave to Cassie to keep from dropping the baby.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay up there?" Dean asked.

"We're fine, that thing was here again. Joshua and Sam are up here talking to me."

"Good I was just checking."

"Thank your Dad for having you call," she said with a smile.

Dean laughed.

"I will; see you in a bit."

Cassie looked as Joshua as he was hovering while he watched Sam put the sleeping baby in the crib.

"Thank you for coming to our aid," Cassie said as they were leaving.

They both gave her a hug at the door.

"We're here for you; no matter what that thing says we're all glad you're part of our family, Cas," Sam said.

"I know," she said with a weak smile.

Joshua agreed before he went across the hall to explain things to Sharon.

----

"You should have gone up Dean," John said as he frowned at his son.

"Joshua and Sam were closer she doesn't need all of us up there just to see that thing has already gone after scaring our child half to death," Dean said angry that is father would start on him again.

"Dean, I know you think Cassie is a strong woman but she is still a woman. I feel like you have spent way to much time Not giving her your time its what women need most. The thing is I know you love her but, son, women need that to be demonstrated to them and not just physically."

Dean looked at his father for a moment all the while biting back the things he wanted to hurl at him verbally. _It's been twenty two years since he had a woman and he wants to give me advice. Children also need their parent's time._

"Maybe you're right but the reason she and I have had so little time together is because I was off following your orders instead of taking care of my own wife and daughter. The last month we have had that chance to spend time together and as much as I hate what happened to her I don't regret being there for her. When you lost your wife it was over she died; but my wife had to go through the pain and guilt of wondering what she could have done to avoid being violated; you have no idea what it's like to watch someone you love go through that besides I vowed to always have her best interests at heart. She understands that but at times when I fear she has forgotten we deal with it again. Don't ever think that I've neglected her or don't realize that she is a vulnerable woman," Dean said as he angrily wiped tears from his eyes while he stood with his finger in his father's face.

John was quiet.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I have seen that you love your family and I'm proud of you for it. You have done better than I ever did," John said.

Dean sat down and ran his hands through his hair as he took a deep breath.

"We should go over these pages," John said trying to ignore the fact that this was one of the few times he had seen Dean cry.

_Caring doesn't always make one weak because it can also make you strong._

_---- _

Joshua didn't know where to start in explaining things to Sharon. Here their home had been invaded by his relatives that he barely knew but he felt closer to all of them including Cassie than he did to his own wife. She just stared at him.

"I know you may not believe this," he began.

He told her everything from what he had read in the journal that night to why the Winchesters where all gathered in their house. The only thing he left out was his gift because he still wasn't sure if he and Sharon were headed to divorce court and he needed his ammunition to keep his children. After he was done telling his story Sharon just looked at him before she began to pace the room. She had one hand on her hip the other to her lips.

"So we are all in danger here?" she asked.

"No real danger we just have to remain calm as we work out the solution."

"They want to kill our son and I have to be calm….?"

"Sharon, we will get this figured out."

"What was going on with that poor baby over there?"

He explained about Jessica's gift hesitantly. He really wished he had consulted with one of his brothers before telling her; Sharon might panic and make things worse. He took her hand and led her to the bed.

"Look at me please."

She raised her eyes to his.

"I will not let anything happen to you or the kids, I promise," Joshua said as he saw a glimpse of the woman he married.

Sharon went into his arms as Joshua tried to turn off his mind. He didn't want to know whether she was thinking of him or her lover. It hurt his heart that she was "fooling around" on him. He wanted to kill the scrawny SOB that was screwing his wife; but he had mixed feelings about her because he still loved her despite her treatment of him.

----

"So the legal rights come into play because of Mary's involvement in the Coven?"

"Not just because she signed the papers but because what it stands for its against God and all that is good," Dean said reading the sheet.

"Okay, so those in the Coven spoke this curse?"

"From what I'm reading here is not a particular curse but it can be anything; like Joshua and I discussed earlier that they have had to make changes best on what we have done. But since they have the Legal Rights because of the sins in the family, they were able to do that." Dean said.

"Yea, it actually doesn't look that complicated as far as the why's of how it happened," John said.

"But Dad, we were wondering, do you know if Mom was raised in the Coven maybe her mother was in it also which would account for the continuity of this thing. I mean they took two people that have connection with our family already. Why do they still want more of our blood?"

----

John shook his head.

"I'm sure your mom never thought that her activities would have such a profound effect on her family. I don't think she meant to hurt anyone," John said.

Dean nodded. He knew his mother for only four short years and she had seemed perfect to him, of course, he was young.

"So by the time I was born only a year later you and mom thought everything would be fine?"

John nodded unable to express what he really thought.

"Why would you think that? After what you went through to hide Joshua you really believed everything would just fall into place?" Dean asked surprised by his parent's ignorance.

"Dean, I was still in the dark your mother would leave for hours at a time but she insisted we would be fine. I wanted to believe her; I hope you can see I…..wanted to trust her I loved her so much. She wasn't evil; when she was around we were a regular happy couple. Back then we were normal."

"So you shut your eyes to what was going on for the sake of normal then we had to live the most dysfunctional life possible to compensate?"

John hated this but he knew Dean was right. He had literally tortured his boys trying to get vengeance when he could have simply talked some sense into his wife over twenty years ago. Dean looked at his father he knew John was hurting, he was hunched over on the sofa looking down at his hands, he should stop badgering him but the feelings had built up inside him all these years. His obedience had been a mere reverse reflection of the anger against his own flesh and blood.

----

Sam got up the next morning early to go pick up Missy at the airport. He had missed her so much. Their engagement seemed to be going on forever he needed to just go ahead and marry the only other woman he had loved besides Jessica. Her face lit up when she saw him_. I can't believe I waited this long to see him; it's been almost a month. I missed him so much_. She was wearing a pair of khaki slacks with a red top that brought out her green eyes. They embraced right away then he kissed her for so long she began to get embarrassed afraid that people were watching.

"Feeling amorous are we now?" she teased him as they headed to the car.

"Yes I am," he said as he took her hand.

Sam had the perfect set up at Joshua's since he had been moved out to the pool house with the appearance of Dean, Cassie and the baby. Him and Missy would have time alone for the two days she was visiting. Cassie had been glad that Missy wanted to visit Sam and Joshua was happy for his little brother, he hadn't hesitated to tell Sam it was fine to have her come stay. They had plenty of room in their home.

In the car, Missy stopped him before he started the engine.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

Sam nodded.

"I don't know how to say this other than to just spill it."

"Go ahead," he replied unsure if the news would be something he wanted to hear.

----

Dean went up to the bedroom around six a.m. and found Cassie lying in the floor near Jessica's crib.

"Cas?"

Then he shook her; she looked at him strangely before she realized she was on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"I was watching Jessica sleep I must have fallen asleep myself," she said as he helped her up.

Dean guided her to the bed as she assured him she was fine.

"You have to be exhausted you should rest," she said before the both heard Jessica moving around.

Dean got up to go get her out of the crib. She smelled like a wet diaper so he reached to the diaper bag.

"No, just hold her for a moment so I can get the water ready to give her a bath. Dean hugged her close despite the smell she was still his little "Sweet Cakes." He kissed her forehead as she smiled at him making noises to imitate his sounds. Then he saw a strange read mark on her chin he at first thought she must have slept on one of her toys but as he looked closer his hazel eyes darkened. _That thing marked my child?_

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-keep in mind my understanding of witch craft is limited. Thks.

Sins of the Fathers

Part Six

Dean lay in the bed on his stomach with his head in his arms until a few seconds before he had been fast a sleep. But things changed quickly; suddenly there was an overwhelming heaviness of evil in the room. He had his eyes closed but he could tell when the thing leaned over him he could almost feel the shadow it left on the bed. A second later Dean rolled over and punched it in the chest but before it could hit the wall he kicked it in the groin. As it cried out in pain Dean shook his head; it was the first time he had seen it. It looked just like him as he wrapped his hands around its neck as it glared at him he squeezed tight pushing it against the wall and it began to fade away.

"Leave my family alone," he insisted between clinched teeth.

"You need to watch that temper," the thing said laughing at him as it disappeared.

Then Dean heard a voice.

"Baby, wake up, Dean,… Dean," the voice said.

Dean opened his eyes. It was Cassie shaking him she looked uncertain. He jumped up but his head hurt as he sat on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees he held his head in his hands.

----

"You okay?" Cassie asked as she sat down beside him while she rubbed her hand over his arm.

"My head is aching," he said as he looked strangely at her.

"You were thrashing around."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked as he grabbed his head again.

"No, I just walked in and saw you. Dean its three o'clock you've been knocked out for hours."

The last thing he remembered was seeing that mark on Jessica's chin, he asked Cassie about it and she insisted there wasn't anything there.

"Where is Jessica?"

"Sammy and Missy took her to the park with the other kids. I guess they're practicing," she laughed.

"For what," he asked her clueless to her reasoning.

"For their own little one," she said while trying to ignore the anger in his face.

"Why is Missy pregnant?"

"You need to take that up with them," she said with growing concern.

"Did she plan this so he would marry her; what are you two up to?"

"They have been engaged for years they knew the chances they were taking; I may be Missy's best friend but this pregnancy surprised me too."

----

"You need to leave, Cassie," Dean said as he stood up just before grabbing his head again.

"What?"

"Get out!" he said as he pushed her toward the door before going into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Cassie sat down on the bed as soon as he shut the bathroom door; she knew something was very wrong. She prayed for her husband. _God help Dean please protect his mind and help me not to be fearful at his behavior because I know he can't help it. Please help me to help him._ She could hear Dean talking loudly to himself in the shower; then he yelled out.

"LEAVE me alone."

A minute later there was a knock on the door. Cassie answered it surprised to see a concerned John stood there.

"Is everything okay in here?"

Cassie shook her head and explained. He sent her downstairs out of harms way for while.

John knocked on the bathroom door.

"Dean it's your father I'm coming in."

It hurt John to see his son in pain. Dean lay on the floor of the shower in tears, the water crashed over him like liquid bullets. He was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"LEAVE ME ALONE."

If John didn't know any better he would think that thing was trying to drive them crazy; but he had overcome it and he knew Dean would too. Unfortunately there were two people Dean had to deal with that could get hurt even though, John believed Cassie could help Dean get over this sooner since now they were aware of what was happening.

----

Joshua and Cassie where talking in the kitchen when Dean came downstairs later. He went straight to Cassie to apologize.

"I know it's not your fault," she said as she saw the pain in his eyes.

"I'm afraid I might hurt you; you should go back home," he said.

"No, we'll do this together," she insisted.

"Cassie is the reason he is attacking us." John stated putting his hand up to stop Dean from replying.

Cassie led Dean to the sofa; John had already told her his theory earlier.

"I'm not blaming her mind you; but she has the resources we need to get rid of the curse, so all this other confusion that has been added is just a smoke screen to hide the truth. They have very little power against us. This thing harassing us is the one that oversees that wretched Coven. Now the curse is a different story they do have the right to collect on what is due to them."

Joshua closed his eyes and took a deep breath because he knew Jon Jon was the first payment on that debt. Cassie held Dean's hand as he glared at her one minute then held his head the next. He was fighting it despite the horrible pain in his head. _It's not real, it's not real the pain is not real. I can think straight, I can, I can._

"The positive Spirit that is with us here is more powerful."

John stopped talking as he watched Cassie put her arms protectively around Dean.

"Breathe deeply, then release," she instructed him as he tried half heartedly to fight her.

----

Sam and Missy walked in with the kids. Bethany ran over to Joshua with Jon Jon close behind.

"Daddy daddy it was so fun," Bethany said as Jon Jon nodded and smiled.

"You're hired," Joshua said picking up Bethany then hugging Jon Jon as Sam went to pass Jessica to Cassie but she stopped him.

Missy took the hint and held Jessica. Cassie knew Jessica wouldn't like Daddy today something she hoped to avoid. What would rejecting her father do to the baby? Hopefully she wouldn't connect that evil influence to her father today to him in the future; that would break Dean's heart. Jessica tried to get out of Missy's arms to go to Dean as she looked at him across the room with a pout. Dean ignored the little girl, he wouldn't even look at her as much as it hurt him inside he would put up with the headache to keep his child from dealing with him this way.

"Why don't I take the kids for their nap," Missy suggested as Bethany and Jon Jon surrounded her.

Jessica calmed down when she saw the kids gathered around Missy's legs. Thank the Lord for short attention spans, Cassie thought.

"So are we having a family meeting without all the family?" Sam asked as he took a seat.

"Me, you and Joshua are going to Kansas City but Dean has to stay here. That thing seems to have been talking to Dean in his sleep today," John stated feeling sorry for this whole thing all over again. _Mary Mary what have we done?_

_----_

"Will it be safe? Dean isn't totally in control of himself," Sam pointed out.

"He'll be fine," Cassie said as she looked in her husband's eyes.

Dean smiled weakly, afraid to even try to speak.

"He can make it but we need to go while the witches are gone on their Spring Retreat. The place should be almost empty. We can get in and out with what we need," John said eager to get the situation cleared up.

Sam nodded but he was unsure of how he felt about leaving Dean behind; of course either way they all couldn't go, If Dean were going he was sure he would have been the one who stayed back with the women and children.

----

Sam still couldn't believe Missy was expecting his baby.

Flashback

"You can tell me anything," he said.

"Sam, I'm pregnant," she said hesitantly.

"Really?"

"Yea I've already been to the doctor; I hope you aren't upset..," she started before he grabbed her into his arms.

"I think it's wonderful. I don't even know why we haven't married yet but we should now if you still want me," he said as he looked into the emerald eyes of the woman he loved dearly.

"Yes, I was going to mention that my mother's isn't happy, about my condition as she calls it, because we aren't married. You know how old fashioned she is," Missy said with a laugh.

"How long until we get to hold that precious bundle you're carrying?"

"About eight months, Cassie and I were both pregnant, but neither of us knew," she said holding back the tears.

Sam held her as she tried to get pass the sadness. That would have been fun; but it didn't seem like it was meant to be.

"I was trying to wait until you came back to tell you in person but it wasn't happening fast enough for me. I wasn't trying to hide it, I promise," she said.

"I understand I'm glad you waited," he said as he touched her still small stomach.

End Flashback

----

Joshua was confident that Dean could beat this thing quickly. He watched his brother and was convinced that his own early death would not have appeased the Coven. From what he had read the sacrifices happened all the time usually they used animals but now and again for a special occasion a child would be killed usually they were given up to by their own deceived parents to reap a better eternal reward. The Devil's twisted perversion of the bible-"give and you shall receive" meant death to an innocent in those cases.

----

Dean gently disentangled himself from Cassie's embrace.

"I need some air," he said before kissing her.

"I'll go with you."

"No I'm feeling a little better," he replied with a forced smile.

Joshua and John had gone in the kitchen while Sam sat across the room from Cassie watching Dean go out the door to sit by the pool.

"I'll go," he said as he got up to give Cassie a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

Dean stared blankly toward the pool as he tried to clear his mind.

Sam came outside and took the chair nearest to him.

"Nice, huh," he said for lack of anything else to say. Joshua had a nice big house something he had hoped to have someday.

Dean nodded pain still etched into his handsome features.

"Hey I haven't had a chance to congratulate you on becoming a father."

"The baby isn't born yet."

"That doesn't matter," Dean said with a small smile for his brother.

"Then thanks man… I'm sorry you know for what happen to your…uh other baby." Sam stuttered.

Dean nodded with his head down.

"Hey, I'm sure you were hoping to go to Kansas City but this isn't the thing that killed mom when that time comes I'm sure we'll all be present. Dad wouldn't do that alone after all these years," Sam assured him.

"It's okay Sammy I'll be fine, seriously knowing what's going on in my head is half the battle."

"Yea, you'll be okay until I kick your butt for calling me Sammy," Sam said with a laugh as he playfully hit Dean on the shoulder.

----

Sharon walked down the hall behind Cassie as she watched the kids with Missy.

"So what's the scoop?" Sharon asked as they walked in the room together.

Bethany ran to her mother to be picked up as Jon Jon continued to play on the floor.

Cassie didn't want to tell her too much even though she knew Joshua had revealed most everything to her.

"Uh, the guys are leaving early tomorrow morning except Dean, who is staying her with us."

"Oh, that's the plan?" Missy asked since she had missed the conversation.

When Missy turned around with Jessica in her lap the baby reached for her mama. Cassie pulled her into her arms. _I know you miss your Daddy. _Jessica smiled at Sharon as she sucked her fingers.

"Yea, they think it will be simple to get what they need and get back," Cassie explained as she bounced Jessica on her hip.

"They always think it will be simple," Missy added with a sigh.

"I sure hope so, this whole supernatural thing "creeps me out"," Sharon said.

"It takes some getting used," Cassie assured her.

"And the bad news is the kids didn't take their naps; I think it may have been the ice cream and cookies we feed them," Missy said as she looked at Cassie and bit her lip.

"That will do it, they're wired," Sharon said as she put Bethany back down to play.

She patted Cassie on the back as she headed to change from her work clothes.

----

When Joshua and Dean arrived back from their walk, Dean was a little surprised to see Cassie crying on John's shoulders. They had their backs to the door but John had his arm around her consoling her.

"Thank you for making Dean happy," John said as Dean appeared from around the sofa.

John got up for Dean to take his place when he saw him and patted Dean on the back as he left the room. Dean took a seat and wrapped her in his arms.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked as he looked in her tear filled eyes.

"How are you feeling," she enquired with concern in her face

She always seemed to be more concerned about him then herself. He didn't know how she did it. He ran his finger down her face loving her more than he ever thought possible.

"Quite a bit better. But how are you?" he asked again as he wiped her tears with his fingers.

"I was thinking about Sam's baby and…."

"Started to think about the one that you lost, right?" Dean asked gently as he closed his eyes against the new pain that ran across his temples.

She nodded with her head against his chest unaware of his situation.

"I know it's silly it was probably too soon anyway.." she began.

"It's not silly I think of that sometimes too, of course it just leads to my being angry. So I am learning from you to focus on the positive," he said as he kissed her wet lips determined not to give in to the words that sprang into his mind. _She's a whore you don't even know if Jessica is yours. You are a sucker for believing her; her God isn't the true god. She's playing you for a fool, Winchester._

_----_

Dean's headache had been receding most of the day. He had hated to not spend time with his daughter; Sam and Missy watched her instead with the hopes that Dean would get passed this quickly. They sat silently for a few minutes, he breathed through his mouth so Cassie wouldn't know he hadn't quite overcome the voices.

She looked up at him, the pain was obvious to her as he scrunched up his face.

"I know you aren't okay, tell me what you aren't saying. It will help to bring it out into the open."

He told her as he looked in her eyes, she refused to flinch at the words as much as they stung.

"But you don't feel that way do you? You know I haven't ever been unfaithful to you."

"I do know though I never deserved anyone to be true to me with my less than stellar past," he insisted.

She ran her hand over his chin where the stubble had already returned despite his shaving yesterday.

"You promised to love me until you last breath."

"I vowed that to you," he said before kissing her upturned lips.

"How could I not devote myself to you after that?"

----

Cassie bit her lip.  
"I married out of my faith; sometimes I think I chose you over God but I know it's not true. You know some thoughts run through your mind they aren't formed that are put there just like what you are dealing with. I feel if the thought is evil it is demonic but that happens to everyone; we have to be in control of our thoughts."

Dean agreed.

"I believe God forgave me for the sin of being unequally yoked because I asked forgiveness."

"Because you asked he forgave? "

"That is what the bible says," she said as Dean arched an eyebrow at her then grinned.

"I missed Jessica today," he said knowingly changing the subject.

"I know you did; I'm sure she missed you too," Cassie consoled him as she lay back on his chest; with perfect timing Sam and Missy brought Jessica in the room.

Missy was hesitant when she saw Dean on the sofa but Jessica didn't have an immediate response as Missy crept slowly toward the couple. The baby, who was half asleep, just sucked on her toy as she held on to Missy. She stood in front of them without incident. Cassie cautiously reached for the baby as she held her breath. Dean sighed as he forced himself to relax. Jessica reached for him as soon as she was face to face with him. Dean finally held her close to his chest relieved she had no reaction at all except to make her usual noises and lay her head on his shoulder. He looked at the couple in front of them with pure thankfulness on his face. _Maybe there is a God._

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N There really is a Kansas City Coven but I gave them a new name and attributes just for my writing purposes.

Sins of the Fathers

Part Seven

After Cassie and Jessica were asleep Dean went to have a talk with this father.

"Dad, I think I should go so Sam can stay here with Missy she is only around for a couple days and we don't know when we are all going home."

"I know you're right we were just afraid that your condition could be a problem. It's distracting to have to keep track of your thoughts like that," John said.

"But I'm better I feel I can do this, besides Sam said its just about getting some papers to use in our curse cleansing ceremony."

"Right but we could still run into trouble," John confirmed.

Dean went out to speak with Sam next. He knocked on the door knowing he was probably interrupting something but he needed to speak with him. Sam came to the door in his boxers and a frown.

"Sorry," Dean said.

"So what do you need?" Sam asked wearily.

"What exactly did I interrupt? Before or after?" Dean teased.

"Dean," Sam said impatiently.

Dean waited.

"During, so you owe me a quick explanation."

"Sorry, man I know how that is…"

Sam glared at him.

"To the point or I close the door on you."

Dean told him how he was feeling and suggested that he stay back with the ladies so he could go with Dad and Joshua in a few hours.

Sam actually liked the idea; so it was settled.

"As you were," Dean said with a smile as Sam shut the door in his face.

----

Dean woke up Cassie just before they were leaving. He knew she would be angry that he hadn't discussed going with her but this was just something she would have to get over. She just looked at him when he told her. Of course, she was still half asleep.

"Okay, but be careful," she said a moment later.

He kissed and held her; suddenly feeling a bit of doubt. Then he picked up Jessica who as kicking at her covers. She must have been entertaining herself since she wasn't fussy. He held her too before giving her to Cassie. They walked with him downstairs to meet Joshua and John at the truck. Cassie and Jessica gave hugs all around. Everyone else had said their goodbyes earlier.

"Godspeed," she said with a smile remembering what Joshua had said to Dean before.

Joshua nodded as he got in the truck

----

They decided to stop for breakfast once they were in Kansas City.

"So we go by the place first check the activity then wait until dark to go in, this is so easy," Dean said.

"Easy never turns out as we expect and I think one of you should go inside before the building closes so you can just let us in. That will help quite a bit," John said.

Joshua agreed.

They found the location at 666 S. Sinner St., then sat and watched a bit from the park across the street. The building was an office building but the façade was gothic; it looked more than a hundred years old. Since they were in the former downtown part of the city it fit in with the other buildings in the area though this one was off to itself and surrounded by woods. John had been told the Coven had offices in the building and they held their meetings in the basement. He wasn't sure where the archived information was stored but he believed the basement would have more space. Dean was the chosen one to go inside though John had to convince him not to be charming or draw attention to himself.

"I'm a married man I don't do that any more," Dean insisted as he left the truck.

John laughed, Dean had been that way since birth; always the charmer.

----

Sharon had to work but she allowed Jon Jon to stay at home since they had company. He was excited to be home on a school day; he even began to open up a bit.

"So uncle Sam can we go to the park again?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go to the zoo," Sam said as he watched Bethany's face light up.

"The zoo?" she said in amazement as her blue eyes shined.

"That's even better I love animals," Jon Jon piped in.

Cassie and Missy laughed at the kid's wonder of it all. Even Jessica was smiling with everyone though she was generally happy either way. She did seem to be looking for Dean but the kids kept her mind occupied. Cassie had a real bad feeling about the trip the rest of the Winchesters were on; she mentioned it to Missy but she didn't share her apprehension. Sam seemed to be enjoying himself so she didn't bring it up with him.

----

Dean had located the office easy enough but getting to the basement was more difficult since it was a locked area and he was trying to blend in despite his blue jeans. Everyone he saw seemed friendly though a few times he had to pretend he was lost. He went into a lawyer's office and took advantage of a free consultation. He figured he may as well help Joshua out while he waited. The divorce lawyer ended up being an auburn haired beauty someone who would have "turned him on" fast in his single days. They talked for almost an hour until his cell phone rang and he realized he needed to get to a quiet corner. He thanked her got her card for his brother and left the office.

----

"It's dark outside, where are you?" Joshua asked.

"On the way to the side door to let you in. Be quiet as possible there are still people in here working," he whispered before hanging up to get on the elevator. The lawyer was getting in the elevator too so he waited to see where she was going hoping to go the opposite way. But she never pushed a button so he picked an upper floor wishing that she was leaving for the day.

"Where you headed?" he asked as he volunteered to push the button for her.

"Same place," she said with a smile.

Dean nodded quietly hoping that John and Joshua didn't draw attention to themselves as they waited for him to get to the door.

At the sixth floor he got off and looked around just before she exited. He stood for a moment with hopes that she would believe he was confused.

"I was supposed to meet my brother here but maybe I'm early," he said as he pretended to look at his watch while he leaned against the wall praying now that she would move on.

"See you," she said as she sauntered down the hallway.

Dean sighed as he headed for the friendly stairwell were had hidden a lot during his time in the building.

----

Back at home Missy took the kids to the den to settle them down for a nap, except Jessica who was already asleep in Cassie's lap. Cassie absentmindedly played with the baby's curls as she spoke with Sam.

"I don't know Sam I never get bad feelings about things we leave the sixth sense stuff up to Jessica," she whispered.

Sam nodded.

"Well I haven't had any visions so maybe you are just uneasy since Dean decided to leave at the last minute."

Cassie certainly hoped that was true. She decided to change the subject.

"So what do you think about Lawrence now that you are older?"

"It's all new to me since I was so young when we left. We were always on the road, you know."

"Yea, Dean has told me some pretty wild stories about your lives. I really hope we can settle down for a while after this. At least have a break before you go back out hunting that thing."

"I don't know if I am going to go out again with getting married and having a baby," Sam said.

Cassie could understand that reasoning but she believed Sam would be like Dean; eventually he would go out again. Part of her didn't blame them for wanting to settle the score but the other part of her just wanted her husband at home safely in her arms.

----

Dean opened the door for his brother and Dad quietly. As soon as they walked in they heard a noise upstairs, it sounded liked the door was being locked. They took that as their cue to hurry up the stairs to beat who ever was locking the doors to the next level. They were quick and quiet as they walked out into the corridor. Dean was practically holding his breath, while Joshua seemed in his element. They turned when they heard a voice.

"Oh looks like you found who you were looking for," the lawyer lady said as she went to push the elevator button.

"Yea, they finally showed up," Dean said with a forced smile.

The elevator opened and she got in to flash them a smile as the doors closed.

"Who was that?" Joshua asked.

John shook his head, "Dean you weren't supposed to draw attention to yourself."

"I was in here for three hours I got a little bored so I…consulted a divorce lawyer."

"What?" Joshua asked not believing what he was hearing.

"For you Joshua," Dean said impatiently.

John looked from Dean to Joshua then gave up trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Thanks for trying to help," Joshua said as they headed down the hall.

"Not a problem," Dean said as he smiled.

----

"I was reading on the internet about the place where Dad is headed and it's supposed to be haunted," Sam said as they finished their dinner.

"Great, they should feel right at home," Sharon said as she got up to put her plate in the sink.

"Not great, that's just one more thing they will have to deal with," Cassie said frustrated with Sharon.

She knew about Sharon though she had tried to be nice to her despite the facts, she felt like hitting her. Joshua seemed like a decent guy how could she treat him the way that she had. Of course, it wasn't anyone else's business what happened between them it just irked her that Sharon could try to seem so normal when she was currently "fooling around" on her husband. _I certainly can't be the one to cast the first stone. No one is without blame._

Cassie took a deep breath and bit back her follow up retort.

"Yea that doesn't seem like it would be in their favor," Missy added.

"I'm sure they will be fine, they've been at this for years, right?" Sharon asked but left the room before receiving a reply.

Sam shook his head.

----

After checking the official office and not finding anything they decided they old records must be in the basement. There were able to pick the lock to door once they found it in the bottom stairwell cautiously opened the door to find a large dimly lit room. It ran the length of the building, which was seven stories and covered about a half a block. It was set up like a meeting room on one side with tables and chairs but the other side was partitioned off with a door. John located an area with another door toward the back that he hoped held the files. Dean opened it then stood outside to wait. Joshua's curiosity got the best of him so he went to check out the other side of the partition. John heard a scrapping just as he flung the files into the bag. He moved to the door to see the auburn haired lady turn into the overseer. It had Dean pushed against the wall about a foot off the floor. When it turned to see John it flung him against the other wall using its mind just before Joshua fired three shots into it and it evaporated in to a puff of smoke.

Dean glared at him after he hit the floor.

"Dude, you could have missed him and shot me."

---

They both ran to check on John and were shocked to see a large pointed object sticking out of his stomach. The blood was oozing around what looked like a stake. He was stuck to the wall by the stake as John hung there he looked confused.

"Mary," he said.

"No," Dean groaned.

They phoned 911 not sure what they could tell them when they came. Pulling the stake out would only kill him faster Joshua told Dean. Joshua moved a chair underneath John's feet to keep him from trying to pull himself up. Dean went out to wait for the ambulance and concoct a story. The surreal scene reminded Joshua of the sacrifice of the Lamb. Joshua didn't think John was even seeing him any more because he kept looking over Joshua's head.

"Dad can you hear me?"

John looked at him, "Mary," he said again.

Then Joshua felt something on his cheek.

"Take him down I can help," the voice said.

Joshua looked around but couldn't see anyone.

----

Sam woke up screaming.

"Sam, wake up, wake up," Missy said.

He rose up to look around.

"Something has gone wrong, I saw it," he said.

Missy got dressed while Sam phoned Dean, but the line was busy.

"He'll call if something is wrong," Missy assured him.

"Missy something is wrong; but I just don't know who is hurt," he insisted.

They went inside the house to wait for the call.

----

Dean tried Sam again not sure why his line would be busy so late.

Joshua did what the voice said hesitantly afraid he would hurt his father, but he put John's weight on him to slowly pull him off the stake then gently placed him on the floor.

"Is that you mom? I hope you can help like you say."

He felt it again just a wisp of a breeze on his face. He didn't know how she could help but he was desperate. In a few minutes, John's eyes seemed clearer and he looked at Joshua.

"I still don't have much time; this is temporary. Just long enough to say goodbye."

Joshua swallowed as Dean came in with the paramedics. Dean was surprised to see his father on the floor considering what Joshua had told him.

As they took him in the stretcher Joshua explained to Dean everything he knew.

"Did you see mom?" Dean asked.

Joshua shook his head.

Sam would be meeting them at the hospital; they were already on the way.

----

The doctor insisted that it was just a matter of time. He had critical spinal damage a punctured lung, various fractures and internal injuries. John was on a breathing machine and sedated but he had wanted to be able to say goodbye so he was in a great deal of pain. Sharon stayed back with her kids but Cassie brought Jessica because they rarely had her out of their sight. Everyone crowded in the room and took turns saying goodbye. Cassie and Dean went last.

"Thank you for everything," he whispered to Cassie.

"I'll see you then and thanks for the gift of your son," she said as she took Jessica out to the waiting room to let Dean have a moment with his father alone.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't every thing you needed me to be," Dean apologized.

"I love you son, you were more than I deserved. Take care of your family as you always have, okay," John insisted before Dean left the room. _I love you too Dad_. Dean turned to go back in to tell his father he loved him; but the machines began to go crazy. Dean ran in the room to push the nurse button as his father passed away to the other side.

TBC The Conclusion is Next.


	8. Chapter 8

Sins of the Fathers

Conclusion

As in previous times of crises or confusion when Dean wasn't sure what to think or do he went home and made love to his wife. He needed to reconnect with the good in his life. Cassie seemed to understand this time, for someone like Dean who refused most often to be emotional he had to have an outlet. She looked in his troubled face and knew this was how he reached out to her. At first she just held him wanting to cry for him but he asked that she provide more. Of course she couldn't turn him away. She loved her husband with all that she was. He needed to be close to her; she wanted to comfort him in whatever way possible.

----

Missouri arranged the funeral from the guest list to the music choices and Cassie was grateful because she had to deal with an inconsolable husband. Dean moped and fought with Sam for several days not listening to Cassie's advice about just letting the tears flow. She knew he had to grieve in his own way but it was disturbing the household so Joshua had a talk with him.

"Dean we are all grieving here I know it's hard to let go of the shell that you have so tightly wrapped around yourself but please try to give everyone else the courtesy of some peace."

"So big brother now that you have seen my true self do you still wish you had known me when we were younger?" Dean asked with no intention of waiting for a reply, but Joshua stopped with a hand to the shoulder.

"I will always wish I had been able to grow up with you and Sam," Joshua insisted as he looked into the eyes of his hurting brother.

----

On the day of the service everyone was at the church except Dean; he told Cassie that he would meet them there. When he finally showed up he reeked of alcohol. He took a seat beside Cassie on the front row and Jessica reached for him. He held her close to his chest as if nothing was wrong. Cassie laid a comforting hand on his leg as she smiled into his watery hazel eyes while he stroked the baby's head. Cassie loved Dean despite his faults he was a good man that loved and hurt deeply. Jessica had been the only one able to stand him though Cassie tried to be supportive in the end she had given him his space. But Jessica's presence seemed to calm him in this new world. A world where his father no longer lived.

----

Before they left for the grave site Sam yelled at Dean for being so weak as to get wasted for his own father's funeral. Dean punched him just before Joshua jumped in between them.

"We aren't going to do this, you both need to settle down," Joshua said.

He sent Sam off with Missy to calm down while he prepared to speak with Dean but

Missouri walked up to them just long enough to grab Dean by the arm and take him for a walk.

"Now you listen, boy, I know you loved your father but this isn't the way to honor him. He was a good man; now because of the three of you a lot of lives have been saved. Don't go and ruin your reputation with these good people by getting out of control. You know you will regret all of this tomorrow if not sooner," she advised before strutting off to get in her car.

----

Dean went back to sit on the steps of the church beside Cassie and Jessica.

"I'm sorry," he said before he put his arms around her.

"It's okay Sweetie, we know you're hurting just like the rest of us you just have a harder time letting things go," she said before his tears finally fell.

Jessica just looked from one to the other before she reached for her daddy.

----

Things settle down and couple of nights after Missy went back to Ohio, they finally performed the cleanse. They met in the den in front of the fireplace. Everyone had their prayers to read but first they burned all of the pages that had anything to do with Mary Keith, their mother and her mother Margaret's involvement in the coven. It turned out that Mary had grown up in the coven. Dean wondered if there wasn't more information since it seemed to be a family thing. But they burned what they had until it was ashes; then read the prayers out loud; _God in heaven we denounce all ties to the occult. We denounce them as a family and as individuals. This curse has no place in our family because we know you exist and you have the greatest of spiritual powers on earth and in heavenly places. Amen._ They recited it together as a family then each one silently using their own names.

----

Eight months later:

Cassie, Dean and Jessica walked through the maternity ward to Missy's room. Jessica couldn't stop moving around in Dean's arms because she wanted to get down to walk.

"Will you be still?" Dean asked knowing she was impatient with his carrying her.

"Down," she said with a pout.

"Will go back to the car and you want get to see your cousin if you don't settle down," he warned as he kissed her cheek which somehow didn't go along with the warning.

Cassie knew he hated to say no to her still; he would have to get used to it with the new baby on the way. She was six months pregnant with a boy this time and Dean was looking forward to that though Jessica would always be his "sweet cakes."

----

In the room, Sam held his new baby as he looked adoringly at his wife.

"Hey, you three," Dean said as they came in the door.

"Hey, guys," Sam said while Missy beamed at them.

Cassie went around the bed to give her a hug while Dean took Jessica on the other side of the bed to see the newest Winchester.

"This is your cousin, Michael Dean Winchester," Sam said as he smiled at Dean.

"Yea, we knew you too were going to name your baby in John's honor so we hope that's okay."

Dean nodded wishing his father had lived to see his grandchildren grow up.

Jessica smiled at the baby as she tried to touch him; Dean moved her little hand over the baby's arm.

"Soft," Dean said to Jessica.

She smiled at her Dad and rubbed her cheek against his. Sam laughed.

"Not soft," Sam said as he pointed at the day's hair grown on Dean's face.

"Well I may try the beard thing again," Dean said in his own defense while Cassie laughed.

Dean finally put Jessica down and she walked around the bed to Cassie and put her head against her mother's tummy.

"My baby," she said to Missy as Missy smiled at her.

Jessica laughed showing her new teeth.

"She's so cute," Sam said.

"So is your little one here."

The baby had dark blonde hair and blue eyes with Sam's more pointed chin."

"I'll agree with that," Missy replied.

----

Joshua divorced Sharon but was able to get the kids because of the evidence against her for adultery. She received visiting privileges for the summer and on a few holidays though she didn't seem to mind. She did get the house in the settlement. Joshua moved in with Dean and Cassie after they bought a home in Lawrence. It worked because Cassie stayed home with the younger children. Sam, Missy, and Michael moved back also. So they were finally able to start down the road to being the close knit family they had always wanted. For an occupation Sam, Dean and Joshua began a detective agency but still went on ghost hunting trips from time to time to seek out that demon that killed their mother and Jess.

----

Almost twenty years later:

"Congratulations, Sweet Cakes."

"Dad you can't keep calling me that, I just had your grandchild," Jessica said.

"I can because I can," Dean said weakly.

Grandchild or not she would always be his little girl.

James Daniels, Jessica's husband and childhood sweetheart, rolled his eyes. He always thought it was strange that Jessica was so close to her father. But his parents had died when he was young so maybe he just didn't have a good reference point.

"Hey mom," Jessica said as Cassie walked in the door looking behind her.

"Hey," she said distracted.

"Mom, we named the baby, Cassandra, after you."

"Really, thanks Jess that's was sweet."

Dean cleared his throat.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Your mom hates that name," Cassie tried to hush Dean before he could get the words out.

"Why?"

"It was just such a long name that's all. Maybe you could call her Sandra or San for short," Cassie suggested.

"I like Sandra," James interjected.

"Yea that would work. Where's Mags?" Jessica asked curious about her little sister.

"In the hall talking to some intern," Cassie said as she took the new baby from Dean.

Maggie, officially Mary Margaret, came flying in the door looking just like Dean with brown hair and hazel eyes except she had Cassie's full kissable lips.

----

"Hey Jess," she said as she tried to hide a slip of paper in her purse before Dean reached around to get it from her.

"Another phone number young lady? Did he know you were only sixteen?"

Mags laughed. She looked twenty, slim but buxom while petite, flat cheated Jessica looked about sixteen but a beauty none the less. Having a baby had given her a few curves at least temporarily.

"He didn't ask," she replied, glad she had already stored the number in her cell phone.

Dean wadded up the number and glared at his daughter. _Boy did she have my genes_.

"Where is Gabe?"

"On the phone with one of his girls outside," Cassie said as she rolled her eyes.

Gabe, Gabriel Martin, was almost eighteen and couldn't believe his Mom was pregnant again but he was leaving for college soon and Cassie told him maybe her and Dean just needed someone else to boss around. He agreed that might work, the actually quote was "whatever floats your boat," their kids were fairly sassy, not that they could help it considering the parents.

----

"Sorry, Hi James how are doing over there?" Mags said going to give her brother in law a hug.

James smiled he wasn't that comfortable with Jessica's family they seemed too boisterous for him at times. They had only been married two years so he figured he would eventually get used to their closeness, at least he hoped.

Finally, Gabe graced them with his presence. Gabe was the only blonde of Dean and Cassie children; he actually had light brown hair with natural blonde highlights. His mischievous brown eyes were just like his mothers.

"Hey Sis, what's shaking?" he said before going to hug Jessica.

"What's shaking? Dude I just had a kid," Jessica said imitating her dad who still talked the way he had twenty years before, Dean thought it was a good imitation.

"You making fun of me?"

Jessica laughed knowing when she was better her father would remember the day and she would get a good tickling. He refused to let her grow up.

"Where is uncle Sam and Joshua?" Jessica asked as she yawned.

Sam and Missy have three teenagers of their own: two boys and a girl. Joshua had finally remarried ten years earlier and was expecting a new baby of his own. Bethany was in college while Jon Jon lived in California with his wife.

"We're spacing the visits so you can get some rest," Cassie assured her eldest child.

"They will all come wandering in throughout the day," Dean said.

"Good at least Uncle Sam won't call me "sweet cakes" I hope," Jessica said as everyone laughed.

As they were leaving Jessica stopped Dean to whisper in his ear.

"I love you Daddy."

Dean's face lit up and he smiled and followed everyone out of the room. Of course she loved him; he was still irresistible.

The End


End file.
